degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
K.C.-Jenna-Clare Love Triangle
The love triangle between K.C. Guthrie, Jenna Middleton, and Clare Edwards developed during the ninth season. K.C. was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, when Jenna, Clare, and Alli discuss what boys at Degrassi are "off limits", Clare tells Jenna that she's dating K.C. and Jenna responds by telling her how cute he is. Later at the beach bash, K.C. and Clare watch Jenna perform and K.C. seems to take interest in her. In Beat It (1), K.C., Clare, Jenna, and Dave go to the carnival for a double date. In''' Heart Like Mine (1), Clare starts to get jealous of Jenna's promiscuous behavior around K.C. The first signs are when K.C. hugs Jenna before Clare when he wins the game. Clare asks K.C. for a hug and a twirl too in a cute sarcastic puppy tone. K.C. sighs and she says at least a kiss. At the car wash Clare can't put her jealousy to a rest when she sees K.C. and Jenna fighting with the water. When Clare tells K.C. that he is playing with Jenna more than her, K.C. soaks her with the hose. Clare starts playing around until K.C goes back to playing around with Jenna, who lost a contact. As they squat on the ground looking for it, she angrily tells Jenna that her butt crack is showing. Jenna, now embarrassed, goes inside to get her other contacts. Later on, Clare and K.C break off their relationship because he is starting to like Jenna, leaving Clare heart broken. In '''Heart Like Mine (2), Clare and Alli decide to cut Jenna out. Later, Clare sees hyper and alarmed K.C and asked him what was wrong with him. But she doesn't notice him holding the gun in his bag. He says he's sorry for everything and nervously walks away. In In Your Eyes, Clare wants to be friendlier with Jenna and K.C. again. When, K.C. needs help studying for the final exam, Clare feels it's her perfect opportunity to help. She offers to tutor K.C.; he agrees to it, and appreciates it. After, a few weeks of studying and practicing, Jenna comes to The Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. When, Jenna kisses K.C., Clare is jealous. When Clare leaves, Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is a friend he should ask her to cheat off of her on the final exam. When, exam day comes before entering class K.C. confronts Clare and asks her if he could copy her. Clare doesn't understand because it isn't a right thing to do, and they can get kicked out of the gifted program if caught. But, reluctantly during the exam Clare gives the answers to K.C. when Coach Armstrong isn't looking. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to use Clare to cheat, and Clare told K.C. and Jenna to not talk to her ever again because they used her. The next day in class, K.C. tells Coach Armstrong that he cheated off of Clare on the exam and that it is all his fault. That night at The Dot, Clare sees K.C. and asks him why he did what he did, he tells her because he wanted to be friends again really badly, and that when they were studying together, he felt like they were friends again. Also, K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat. Clare becomes more frustrated and tells him that he can't just blame everything on everyone else but himself, and tells him that she'll see him in September. Season 10 In Breakaway (2), Clare tells Jenna that she doesn't need breast implants in order to get K.C. back and looks over at K.C. as if she plans on trying to win him back. Season 11 In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare tries to get K.C. and Jenna along with Connor and Alli to help with her article. Later, when K.C. and Connor finally convince Jenna and Alli to help, Clare says she's been over the "K.C." thing for a while. Trivia *K.C. dated both Clare and Jenna. *This love triangle temporarily broke up Jenna and Clare's friendship in season 9, but they have since become friends again. Timeline *Love Triangle: **Start Up: Just Can't Get Enough (901) **Ended: In the Cold, Cold Night (1) (1144) *** Reason: Clare says that she was over the love triangle. Gallery 0335.jpg Jenna-dave.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg Clare and kc.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions